pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Yanmega
Vs. Yanmega is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/20/2017. Story That evening, Dawn, Crystal and Zoey are in their hotel room, Crystal painting Dawn’s nails a sapphire blue. Dawn is wearing her silk pink pajamas, Crystal in her worn out blue tank top and pink sleep shorts, and Zoey in white pajamas. Crystal: You’re so close, Dawn! One more round, and you’ll win your second ribbon! Dawn: Yes. But it is against Brendan. I have to be at my best in order to beat him. Zoey: He doesn’t waste any movement in his attacks. If you’re going to win, you’ll have to disrupt his tactics. Don’t let him take the lead. Dawn: Thank you, Zoey. I appreciate the advice. Crystal: Do you think we should invite the boys over to hang out? I feel sorta bad leaving them out. Zoey: You honestly think that Ian would join us for painting nails? Crystal: (Sighs) No, I guess not. But Brendan might be interested. Dawn: I tried on the first night, but Conway said that he had run off. Hasn’t been back till late each night. Zoey: I wonder where he goes. In a forest right outside the Valor Lakefront, Brendan and Yanmega are practicing. Brendan: Now Yanmega! Use Air Slash! Yanmega’s wings glow light blue, as it flaps its wings, releasing several saw disc energy blades. The Air Slash arcs through the air, one of the blades cutting a branch off a tree, and each of the following ones hitting that same branch, splitting it into several equal pieces. The pieces drop to the ground, as Brendan looks satisfied. Brendan: Alright. A few hours later, we’ve got that move down pat! Yanmega: (Proud) Yan! Conway: So that’s your technique. Brendan yelps as he turns, seeing Conway leaning against a tree. Conway: You’re a last minute training type of guy. It’s incredible that you and Ian got along. Brendan: Trust me, it felt like it took a long time to get anywhere with him. But he never said it was bad. It has always given me results, and gives me time to enjoy the day! Something that never really happened with Ian. Conway: He’s certainly mellowed out quite a bit. I traveled with him before you, and we would’ve been way further along than we are currently. I think traveling with you for contests forced him to slow down. Brendan: Nah. That was his leg injury. Conway: You were with him? He hasn’t shared much info on that. Brendan: He wandered into Beedrill territory, and one got him in the leg. He spent at least a month in recovery, and it took even longer for him to get back to my pace. You know what he said to me? He said that he had fallen behind me. Conway: “Keep up, or you’ll fall behind.” He certainly sees you as a very competent trainer. He was hoping to battle you in this contest. Brendan: He beat me last time. Conway: And he was eager to see you come challenge him again, stronger than before. He wanted to test himself against you as well as see how much you’ve grown. I only know as much of contests as I’ve seen on this journey, but you haven’t made a single mistake. Ian and Zoey pressured you, but you never lost control of your own battle. I think that’s a testament to your skill. Brendan: Do you think Ian will ever actually say those words? Conway: I think he said it with how enthusiastically he battled you. He and Piplup were at their best in that match, and you still won. But you can always assume that Ian has nothing but the highest respect for you. Brendan: Thanks. So, if Ian doesn’t like rich girls, why is he traveling with one? Conway: (Chuckles) That one’s my fault. Ian and Piplup walk around the Valor Lakefront along a boardwalk, Piplup looking out towards the lake. Piplup then sees something, pointing out at it. Piplup: Piplup, pip! Ian looks out, seeing what resembles a silhouette of an invisible Pokémon. It has a small body, big head forming like a triangle, and two tails. As soon as Ian spots it, it vanishes from sight. Ian: Huh. A Legendary Pokémon? End Scene Marian: Welcome, to the final round of the Wallace Cup! I am pleased to announce that the winner of this match will earn the prestigious Wallace Cup Ribbon! We have Brendan and Dawn competing in what is sure to be the most heated battle yet! Brendan: Hey Dawn. I must say it has been an honor to meet you. But don’t expect me to go easy on you! I plan on going all out here! Dawn: Very well. I expect it and look forward to it. Marian: And, begin! Dawn: Flaaffy, bless us with your presence! Brendan: Yanmega, don’t fail me now! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Flaaffy and Yanmega. Flaaffy comes out in wave of blue hearts. Dawn: Discharge, go! Brendan: Yanmega! Block them all with Air Slash! Flaaffy fires several streams of yellow electricity, as Yanmega flaps its wings and releases Air Slash. Each of the blades arcs and cuts off Discharge, causing explosions that end the Discharge. Dawn’s points drop. Brendan: Now go in for U-Turn! Dawn: Cotton Guard to Cotton Spore! Yanmega flies in glowing with a light green aura. Flaaffy forms a large Cotton Guard, as Yanmega makes a U-Turn before making contact with the Cotton Guard. Cotton Guard then breaks into Cotton Spore, but Yanmega is clear of the attack. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: What?! Brendan: U-turn is perfect for creating feints. Now use Ancient Power! Yanmega glows with a silver aura, as it forms a silver energy ball in front of it. Yanmega fires Ancient Power, it dispersing the Cotton Spore as it hits Flaaffy, knocking it back. Brendan: Now get in with U-Turn! Dawn: Flaaffy, Cotton Spore! Yanmega flies back in with U-Turn, as Flaaffy releases dozens of Cotton Spores. Yanmega does the U-Turn, the Cotton Spore following in the energy stream. Yanmega separates from the energy, the Cotton Spore flying past. Dawn: (Smiling) Now change it! Flaaffy bleats, as the Cotton Spores break into golden dust, which sprinkle down and scatter over the field. A small build up forms on Yanmega’s wings, it slowing down and dropping slightly. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Yikes. Not bad. Yanmega, use Super Sonic! Yanmega lets out a screech from its fluttering wings, Flaaffy holding its ears and swaying in confusion. Dawn: Flaaffy! Use the cotton to cover your ears! Flaaffy picks up some cotton spores, putting them in its ears to protect it. Flaaffy smiles with content, when Yanmega rams it with U-Turn, knocking it back. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: We must keep going. Discharge! Brendan: Air Slash! Flaaffy fires Discharge as Yanmega fires Air Slash, the attacks canceling each other out again. Dawn: Now! Use Cotton Spore! Cotton Spore fills the air, surrounding Yanmega. Brendan: Let’s take them out with Air Slash as well! Dawn: And break them! Yanmega fires Air Slash, it destroying several Cotton Spores. However, they all erupt into golden dust, bathing Yanmega in the spores. Brendan’s score drops. Brendan: Darn it. Not many options left. Go for U-Turn! Dawn: Cotton Guard to Cotton Spore! Flaaffy forms a Cotton Guard, as a slow Yanmega rams into it and begins to curve away. The Cotton Guard erupts into golden dust for Cotton Spore, weighing Yanmega down more and causing it to crash onto Dawn’s platform. It skids along the platform, tail hanging over the edge towards the pool. Dawn: And Discharge! Flaaffy fires Discharge, hitting Yanmega at point blank. Yanmega groans from the attack, but remains active. Brendan’s points take a huge drop. Brendan: Ancient Power! Yanmega forms an Ancient Power in front of it, cutting off the Discharge. The timer goes off, and Yanmega fires Ancient Power, exploding on contact with Flaaffy. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! The smoke clears, revealing Flaaffy is defeated. Marian is listening to a message over her earbud, nodding. Marian: I see. According to the officials, the timer went off before Ancient Power was fired! Therefore, the victory will be based off the amount of points remaining, and not from the knockout. Brendan: (In disbelief) You’re kidding! Marian: And the winner is… Everyone looks up, seeing Dawn is ahead by a small amount of points. Marian: Dawn! Despite suffering a knockout, Dawn beat the buzzer and Brendan! She has won the Wallace Cup! Dawn: (In disbelief) I, won? We won! Dawn goes over to Flaaffy, who looks ashamed in itself. Flaaffy: Flaa. Dawn: Don’t worry, Flaaffy. You won! You held off long enough that we beat the buzzer. You won it! Flaaffy: (Smiling) Flaa. Crystal: What a way to win. Zoey: I’ve never seen a win that close before. Ian: She won’t be satisfied. Conway: How do you know? Ian: I won a gym battle once by the same technicality. Double battle, five minute time limit, most Pokémon wins. I defeated one of Juan’s Pokémon, and the timer just went off before his second Pokémon beat one of mine. It felt as if I hadn’t really earned the badge, and hadn’t really beaten him. If Dawn is growing at the rate we think she is, she won’t be satisfied by this. Conway: Heh. You really do understand people, don’t you? The awards ceremony is being held, where Wallace presents Dawn the Wallace Ribbon. Wallace: Congratulations Dawn. I am proud to present you the Wallace Ribbon! Dawn takes the ribbon, fawning over it. She looks a little discontent, but smiles anyway. Dawn: Thank you, Wallace. Next time, I will do better. End Scene It is sunset, as the group is standing by the pier. Dawn: Surely you could stay a little longer. You hardly got to see the Sinnoh region. Brendan: I appreciate it. But I gotta get back to Johto. I can’t let my rivals get any further ahead of me than they already have. Keep up, Ian: Or you’ll fall behind. It was great to see you again, Brendan. Brendan: Aw, you’ll make me blush. Ian and Brendan do a full arm handshake, the two smiling. Brendan turns to face the others. Brendan: Crystal, always a pleasure. Dawn, Conway, it was nice to meet you. Dawn: Nice to meet you as well. And next time, I will officially beat you. Not just win by a technicality. Brendan: And I look forward to that day! Until next time! Brendan runs up the boarding ramp for the ferry, going to the edge to wave at the group. The ship sails off, Brendan remaining on deck until the shore is out of view. Brendan: And now, back to my main goal. Main Events * Brendan's Yanmega learns Air Slash. * Dawn defeats Brendan in the finals, making her the winner of the Wallace Cup. * Brendan leaves the group to return to Johto. * Ian sees the silhouette of Azelf. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Brendan * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Zoey * Marian * Wallace * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Azelf (silhouette) Trivia * It is revealed that Brendan still does evening, last minute practice for contests. * Dawn's victory to Brendan is compared to Ian's victory over Juan in Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo. Both of them beat the buzzer before their opponent would've caused a knockout that would've made the main character lose. * Ian seeing Azelf continues the Galactic arc. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc